


Karen's Twitter

by Blacwings



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacwings/pseuds/Blacwings
Summary: All of these were posted to mimic twitter's posting style and format.All entries are from Karen's POV to her Twitter account.
Kudos: 11





	Karen's Twitter

Karen’s twitter: 

1) 4-26-2015 

Geeze, do these guys EVER pick up their phones? Like ever when I need them? 

2) 4-26-2015 

Bought something to spruce up the office Hope the guys like the avocado tree, Foggy can’t seem to stop snickering any time he passes my desk 

3) 4-27-2015 

Today we tore down the hand drawn sign off the door!! Foggy hung up the real one, Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law how can we help you? 

4) 4-28-2015 

Status: at Josie’s with drunk bosses. Foggy keeps yelling avocados assemble & Matt keeps saying hammer! I think he named his cane Mjolnir. 

5) 4-28-2015 

Matt Murdock must be some sort of super human, he’s in his office working like he didn’t get shit-faced and had to be carried home last night 

6) 4-28-2015 

Foggy is still curled up under his desk where I left him last night. I was going to make him coffee but I think it might make him worse. 

7) 4-29-2015 

Slow day at the office today, Foggy fell asleep at his desk while looking over the papers for the tenement case and Matt is MIA again today. 

8) 5-3-2015 

Today there was this really handsome blond guy looking for an apartment around Brooklyn. He looks very familiar, maybe I’ve seen him on TV? 

9) 5-5-2015 

I’ve been feeling under the weather… Today I stepped out to get my newspaper there was a “get well” balloon with an orange kitten on it.   
#mybossesarethebest 

10) 5-10-2015 

Matt and I visited Foggy and his mother for Mother’s Day. She regaled the butcher story that Foggy loves to tell and we had lamb for lunch. 

11) 5-22-2015 

Hell’s kitchen doesn’t have many trees so seasonal allergies shouldn’t be a problem, right? My avocado plant loves the weather. #tissues #Pollen 

12) 6-25-2015 

AC is broken it’s 80° and Matt is cool as a cucumber, Foggy is laying on the floor under his desk. Did I mention the windows don’t open?🔥 

13) 6-27-2015 

Its pride 2015 in NYC! Matt, Foggy, and I hung a bright rainbow American flag in the window to show our support. #LoveWins 🌈❤💛💚💙💜🌈 

14) 7-8-2015 

The weather is so uncooperative, humidity is god awful and been hovering around 84°F. Foggy went to buy a fan for the office #NYCweather 

15) 7-9-2015 

I screamed when a rat ran across my foot today. Matt came flying into the room, sometimes you would never know the guy was blind. 

16) 7-20-2015 

I’ve been complaining about the heat but; the office & the entire city block’s power went out. Back to my ac apartment! Short work day FTW! 

17) 8-14-2015 

Client came in wanting to sue her boyfriend’s doctor for curing his cancer. She said “They made him insane! But Wade is still a good man.” 

18) 9-27-2015 

Red, blue, and shades of green…yep, must be football season. I told foggy no to hanging a football flag in the office it’s unprofessional. 

19) 10-8-2015 

The streets are flooded with capes, masks, spandex, wings, and so much more! Be safe nerds New York Comic Con is here! #NYCC 

20) 10-32-2015 

We carved a pumpkin for Halloween, it’s an Avocado with “N&M at law” next to it. I put it in the window behind my desk. Happy Halloween! 🎃 

21) 12-25-2016 

May everyone have a save and happy Christmas! From everyone at Nelson & Murdock. 

22) 3-16-2016 

I’ve made lasagna for Matt and Foggy, now I’m going to try my hand at corned beef & cabbage. How hard can it be, right? 🍀🍖 

23) 3-18-2016 

They say if it’s too hot, get out of the kitchen. What if everything from my past is catching up & out running it isn’t an option anymore? 🔥 

24) 4-26-2016 

Frank saved my life tonight; my dark blood-stained guardian angel gave me a sign and I believed in him. I’m alive. #castleisnotamonster 💀 

25) 5-3-2016 

What do you do when your friend, boss, ex/boyfriend, tells you he has saved your life more than one time? Did Foggy know? 

26) 9-6-2016 

Matt, are you serious? You want to take the case of: The United States of America & Tony Stark vs. James B. Barnes aka-The Winter Soldier? Helping a neighbor out!? Maybe 70 years ago in Brooklyn! 

[B&W NYC .gif] 

27) 3-12-2017 

If the heat in the summer won’t kill ya, the drivers on snow covered streets in NY will do the trick. Honestly Matt and Foggy need a snow day. ❄☃ *gif isn’t mine* 

[NYC snowy roof tops .gif] 

28) 3-23-2017 

So, get this, I’m working on my next piece for the paper and I get this crazy call from THE Danny Rand! He asked me to write a piece for him! WOW   
#-omgwhatascoop


End file.
